La chaleur de l'hiver
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Parce que Mukuro ne connait pas forcément la froideur des hiver du Japon. xD


**Titre**: _La Chaleur de l'Hiver._

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Mukuro/Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

* * *

Comme chaque matin, Tsuna venait a peine de se réveiller qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller au collège. Il devait encore se dépêcher sous peine de se faire mordre a mort par un chef du comité de discipline énervé. Il s'habilla d'un jean noir, d'une chemise blanche et de son pull beige avec le blason de Namimori chuu mais cette fois-ci il ajouta également la veste ainsi qu'une écharpe car il faisait très froid a Namimori un jour de Décembre. Il mangea rapidement son toast après s'être fait voler son vrai petit déjeuner par un Lambo la bouche pleine poursuivis par une I-Pin pas très contente que son assiette sois vide alors qu'elle n'y avait pas toucher alors que Nana leur disait de se dépecher qu'il partaient dans deux minutes. Après avoir finit son toast, il mis ses gants noirs que lui avait acheter sa mère il y a quelques jours puis partit pour l'école. En chemin il s'attendait a rencontrer comme d'habitude Gokudera qui lui dirait "**Ohayo Juudaime !**" accompagné de Yamamoto qui lui ferait "**Yho Tsuna!**" et puis ils iraient ensemble au collège et arriveraient pile a l'heure sous le regard de glace du comité de discipline. Mais ce matin, tout semblait différent, foi de Vongola, l'hyper intuition ne trompe jamais Tsuna ! Alors qu'il réfléchissait au cadeau a offrir a sa mère car c'était son anniversaire dans 2 semaines, une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier de peur et une autre se posa délicatement sur son ventre, entourant sa taille. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir la personne qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien a son avis. Mais ce qu'il vit le détendit, ce n'était que son gardien de la Brume qui le fixait de ses yeux dépareillés, il n'avait pas a s'en faire, après tout c'était juste un criminel de la mafia très réputé... Et il avait ses pilules de dernière volon... Tsuna poussa mentalement un "**HIIIIIIIIIIIII!**", il avait oublié sa boite de pilules de dernière volonté sur sa table de nuit. Il réfléchissait a la façon dont il pourrait s'en sortir quand la voie de Mukuro le sortit de sa réflexion interne.

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu va a l'école ?

Tsuna fit oui de la tête, ne pouvant pas répondre oralement, la main de Mukuro étant toujours sur sa bouche.

**Mukuro**: Oya, gomen.

Tsuna fut surpris d'entendre Mukuro s'excuser et encore plus quand il le sentit enlevé sa main de sa bouche.

**Tsuna**: Euh... Mukuro, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

**Mukuro**: Je me promène comme tu vois. Kufufu~ Mais il ne fait pas très chaud a cette période de l'année par ici.

Le gardien de la brume retient un éternuement et Tsuna remarqua qu'il avait le tint très pale et qu'il n'avait que son uniforme de Kokyou land. Il remarqua que Mukuro avait mis ses mains, démunies de gants, dans ses poches pour essayer de les réchauffer. Son hyper intuition se mêla encore une fois a la partie et lui fit penser qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser aussi peu couvert dans la rue par des températures pareilles et qu'après tout personnes n'était a la maison en ce moment, tous partis au parc d'attraction, et qu'ils ne reviendraient que vers huit heures du soir. Il s'avança donc vers Mukuro et attrapa de sa main gauche la main droite dans la poche de Mukuro pour la réchauffer entre ses deux mains couvertes d'un gant.

**Tsuna**: Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors par ces temps-la, viens a la maison il n'y a personne.

Tsuna lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait, ayant la bouche et d'ailleurs tout le visage complètement congelé.

**Mukuro**: Mais, tu dois aller a l'école sinon Kyoya te mordra a...

**Tsuna**: _*lui coupant la parole et le tirant par la main en se dirigeant vers la demeure Sawada*_ Me fait pas regretter je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer mais je peux pas te laisser dehors comme ça, tu risque d'attraper froid.

**Mukuro**: ... Kufufu~ Tu es vraiment trop gentil... _*petit sourire*_

**Tsuna**: Je sais... ont me le dit souvent...

Il tira donc un Mukuro en mode glaçon jusqu'à chez lui et, arriver a la maison, il le fit s'asseoir dans le canapé, lui fit une tasse de chocolat chaud et ramena une couverture pour qu'il se réchauffe. Alors qu'il allait se préparer un chocolat pour lui, Mukuro commença a boire le sien en observant les photos sur le mur de la cheminée, une photo déchirée d'un mariage entre la mère de Tsuna et semblait-t-il son père, Mukuro se demanda si c'était une tradition que le marié soit en salopette chez les Sawada, une autre plus récente ou tout les deux faisaient de grand sourire et ou cette fois-ci le marié avait un costume blanc et enfin une ou Nana et Iemitsu était cote a cote, le père tenant Tsuna qui devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans dans les bras, ce dernier faisant un magnifique sourire en accrochant ses bras autour du cou de son père. Alors qu'il allait passer a une autre photo, Mukuro sentit un creux se former a sa droite, il tourna la tête vers la source de ce creux et vit Tsuna assis en train de boire son chocolat, ayant ramener ses jambes contre lui pour se tenir chaud, n'ayant pas de couverture. Mukuro le vit trembler après qu'il est reposer sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Il posa donc la sienne également vide et se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Tsuna pour venir se rasseoir juste a côté de ce dernier, étendant la couverture sur leur deux corps et passant son bras droit autour des fines épaules du garçon afin de le ramener contre lui.

**Tsuna**: Mu... Mukuro... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Mukuro**: Déjà que tu me laisses rester chez toi et que tu me donne a boire alors si en plus je monopolise ta couverture Kufufu~

**Tsuna**: Merci Mukuro.

Tsuna se blottit contre son gardien a la recherche du moindre petit degré en plus qui pourrais réchauffer son corps complètement gelé par les températures hivernales. Mukuro le regarda faire un peu surprit, peu habituer a une présence humaine vivante ET consentante a ses côtés et il trouva qu'a ce moment la, le Vongola Decimo ressemblait vraiment a un petit chaton surprit par le froid de l'hiver a la recherche d'une source de chaleur. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait actuellement seul avec Tsuna dans sa maison sans personne aux alentours et qu'il pouvait alors discuter sans être interrompu par un fada de baseball, un accroc d'explosif, un extrême imbécile, une vache débile, une chinoise myope ou deux jeunes filles bien naïve sans oublier un arcobaleno agaçant et trop sur de lui. Il resserra donc sa prise sur le corps du Decimo et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Tsuna, posant délicatement ses lèvres froides contre la peau chaude. Tsuna sursauta un peu mais se laissa faire, n'ayant décelée aucune mauvaise intention de la part de son gardien.

**Tsuna**: Mukuro ?

**Mukuro**: Tsunayoshi, il y a une chose que je doit te dire, depuis bien longtemps...

**Tsuna**: Nani ?

**Mukuro**: Aïshiteru.

**Tsuna**: ...

Tsuna avait littéralement bugué, il avait le cerveau court-circuité et lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'avait dit Mukuro, ses joues devinrent instantanément plus chaudes et il s'écarta de Mukuro rapidement avant de se retrouver sur le dos sur le canapé, emmêlés dans la couverture. Mukuro rigola, se moquant un peu de la maladresse de Tsuna puis se mit a califourchon sur lui, posant ses main froides sur le ventre du Vongola.

**Tsuna**: C'est... C'est... Mais... Comment tu peut dire ça alors que j'appartiens a la mafia que tu hais tant et qu'en plus il y a a peine quelques mois tu voulais prendre mon corps pour anéantir le monde ?

Mukuro se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure celui de Tsuna et que son regard soit ancrés dans celui du Decimo. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête d'un Tsuna rouge tomate et sourit avant de répondre.

**Mukuro**: Certes, je le souhaitais pour me venger de la mafia, et tu m'énervais vraiment avec ton sourire naïf et ta détermination a toute épreuves. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris a te connaître et a te comprendre et par dessus tout a t'apprécier, toi et ce sourire que je haïssais. Peut-être même un peu trop a ce que tu peux constater. Kufufu~

**Tsuna**: Je...

**Mukuro**: Je n'attend aucune réponse de ta part qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je voulait juste que tu le sache.

Mukuro voulut déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Tsuna mais se ravisa et se décala de sur Tsuna pour se remettre a sa place d'origine. Il était peut-être un criminel très rechercher et sans pitié mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire peur ou voir pire a la personne qu'il aime. Tsuna de son côté n'en revenait pas... Son gardien qui lui déclarait sa flamme et... Et son cœur qui battait la chamade, répondant totalement aux sentiments de Mukuro. Tsuna était désorienté, son cœur n'était pourtant censé n'appartenir qu'à Kyoko... Mais avec le temps, il avait dut se faire une raison... Et puis Mukuro lui dévoilait ses sentiments alors que cela devait être très difficile. Tsuna savait ce qu'il devait ressentir, un amour a sens unique... Et puis après tout pourquoi pas, Mukuro était une gentille personne non ? Bon peut-être pas a ce point la mais il n'était pas le pire... Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en se disant que ça aurait très bien put être Xanxus et que dans ce cas la, a côté de lui, l'illusionniste ressemblait a un pauvre petit garçon rebelle. Et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tsuna se releva donc pour se mettre en face de Mukuro.

**Tsuna**: Ano... Mu... Mukuro ?

**Mukuro**: Hm ?

**Tsuna**: Je... Je... Je veux bien essayer... Je veux dire... Avec toi...

Mukuro n'en crut pas ses yeux, il leva la tête vers Tsuna et rencontra un regard fuyant mais déterminé ainsi qu'une moue gênée adorable. Il attrapa les deux bras de Tsuna et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, l'étreignant le plus tendrement possible. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser tant le bonheur était grand. Il relâcha Tsuna de son étreinte et le fit s'allonger sur le dos sur le canapé comme précédemment, il se remit a califourchon sur lui et doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune Vongola. Il le vit fermer les yeux et essayer de se détendre. Il sourit affectueusement puis posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles tant convoitées. Tsuna paniqua un peu, rouvrit les yeux mais se calma instantanément en voyant le regard doux et protecteur que Mukuro lui offrait. Il sentit l'illusionniste entrouvrir les lèvres et, instinctivement, il fit de même. Mukuro glissa lentement sa langue a l'intérieur de la bouche de Tsuna et ferma les yeux a son tour, profitant pleinement du baiser. Quelques secondes, ou même peut-être minutes, plus tard, il se détacha de Tsuna a cause du manque d'air. Il rouvrit les yeux et put découvrir un Tsuna la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillant de plaisir et en même temps le regard un peu incertain ainsi qu'une légère touche rosé sur ses joues.

**Mukuro**: Tu es tellement mignon que ça en devient gênant Kufufu~

**Tsuna**: Mu... Mukuro ! C'est pas drôle !

**Mukuro**: Je plaisante Tsunayoshi-kun, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis-moi, les personnes agaçante qui vivent ici rentrent dans combien de temps ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Dans environ une demi-journée pourquoi ?

Tsuna regretta d'avoir répondu en voyant le sourire pas très innocent qu'afficha l'illusionniste.

**Tsuna**: Mu... Mukuro ? Tu compte faire quoi exactement ?

**Mukuro**: Détend toi et laisse moi faire... Decimo...

Mukuro avait souffler ça d'une voie rauque a l'oreille de Tsuna qui frissonna de plaisir. Malgré une certaine réticence, en sentant la langue de son gardien contre son cou, il ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux douces caresses que lui offrait l'illusionniste. Mukuro fit lentement glisser sa main gauche sous le pull de Tsuna, caressant la peau de son ventre tandis qu'il découvrait de sa langue le cou blanc et que sa main droite caressait tendrement la joue gauche de Tsuna. Il arrêta un instant ses actions pour faire passer le pull par dessus la tête de Tsuna avant de l'envoyer valsé a l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commença a défaire les boutons un a un, découvrant le torse pale du Vongola qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite au fur et a mesure que les boutons s'ouvraient, accélérant sa respiration. Une fois tout les boutons défait, Mukuro enleva son propres haut pour se retrouver torse nu et enfin enlever cette chemise gênante, découvrant le torse pâle de Tsuna. Il se remit a la tache et commença a lécher puis titiller le téton gauche de Tsuna qui se cambra un peu, gémissant faiblement. Après avoir délaisser cette partie, il recommença a descendre, parsemant le torse de Tsuna de mille baiser. Puis il arriva a un obstacle quelque peu gênant : Le jean. Il défit le bouton et abaissa la fermeture avec ses dents. Il le descendit de quelques centimètres quand il sentit deux petites mains le tirer vers le haut. Il se laissa faire et se retrouva a hauteur du visage de son, il l'espérait, futur amant. Il voyait bien que celui-ci était peu rassuré, sans doutes sa première fois, de l'avant comme de l'arrière, surtout de l'arrière en fait... Alors il l'embrasse tendrement puis fit glisser sa main droite dans le pantalon de Tsuna, effleurant la bosse a travers le boxer. Tsuna gémit dans le baiser que Mukuro stoppa pour mieux recommencer, l'approfondissant. Il décida de passer a la vitesse supérieur, enlevant totalement le pantalon de Tsuna et glissant sa main dans le boxer de celui-ci, prenant en main son membre. Tsuna dut a regret lâcher les lèvres si douces de Mukuro pour laisser échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir.

**Mukuro**: Quelle jolie voie Tsunayoshi-kun... Kufufu~

Tsuna piqua un fard et s'apprêtait a répliquer quand son gardien accéléra le rythme imposer en bas. Il le vit descendre et, alors qu'il croyait son plaisir au summum, il sentit le bout de la langue du gardien sur son membre. Il se cambra violemment, poussant un gémissement de pure luxure et avant qu'il n'est pus essayer de se calmer, son illusionniste le prit totalement en bouche. Il hurla de plaisir et retomba en arrière, le dos cambré au maximum, les jambes écartées retenues pas les mains de Mukuro et la respiration haletante. Un peu plus bas, Mukuro s'appliquait a donner du plaisir a son Boss adoré. Il accéléra encore la cadence, sentant que la fin serait proche, alternant entre coup de langue et succion quand il sentit un liquide lui couler dans la gorge qu'il avala sans rechigner et qu'il entendit un fort gémissement venant de Tsuna. Ne voulant pas louper l'expression du jeune Vongola, il se remit a hauteur du visage de son futur amant en se léchant les lèvres et ce qu'il vit lui fit presque perdre son contrôle. Tsuna avait les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle erratique et ses joues étaient magnifiquement colorées. Il avait mis une de ses mains sur son front, essayant de se calmer après la puissance des émotions qu'il venait d'encaisser.

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, Vongola, ça a été rapide. Kufufu~

Tsuna ne répliqua même pas, n'ayant plus la force de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il fit un effort surhumain pour lever ses bras engourdit et les enrouler autour du cou de Mukuro afin de l'attirer a lui en un doux baiser. L'illusionniste fut surpris de l'initiative du Decimo mais répondit avec joie a cette invitation. Commençant un peu a vouloir plus, Mukuro arrêta le baiser et présenta sa main droite a Tsuna pour que celui-ci humidifie ses doigts. Tsuna piqua un fard mais après quelques secondes de réflexion il commença a lécher et suçoter les doigts donner, essayant de ne pas se préoccuper du regard brulant de Mukuro. Une fois cela finit, tout en dirigeant sa main entre les jambes de Tsuna, l'illusionniste recommença a l'embrasser pour le distraire un peu. Alors que Tsuna commençait a desserrer son étreinte sur son cou, Mukuro poussa un doigts a l'intérieur de son intimité, ce qui fit se resserrer considérablement ses bras autour de son cou. Il arrêta le baiser et embrassa le cou de Tsuna, bougeant son doigt pour le détendre. Le Vongola se détendit finalement après quelques temps. Mukuro reprit alors possession de ses lèvres tout en insérant un deuxième doigt. Tsuna poussa un petit gémissement de douleur dans le baiser et sans le vouloir griffa un peu le dos de l'illusionniste alors que celui-ci faisait dut mieux qu'il pouvait pour détendre Tsuna. Il approfondit le baiser et de sa main gauche, exerça un très léger va et viens sur le membre du Vongola pour le détourner du troisième doigt, ce qui marcha a merveille, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête entre la bouche, les doigts et la main de Mukuro, Tsuna était aux anges. Après quelques minutes de préparation, l'illusionniste enleva ses doigts et fut heureux de voir que Tsuna avait apprécier aux vu du gémissement déçu qu'il poussa en sentant les doigts s'enlever. Alors que Tsuna attendait la suite, complètement décontracté, il entendit le gardien de la brume enlever ses derniers habits, puis, dans sa tête, tout se mit correctement en place et ça donnait un peu près ça : "**_Moi en dessous + Mukuro au dessus + Bruit de vêtements qui tombent = Aïe _!** ". Il se mit a paniquer et essaya de se redresser mais trop tard, le gardien était déjà a nouveau a califourchon sur lui et le désir de l'illusionniste se faisait bien sentir contre sa jambe. Il leva la tête vers Mukuro, lui lançant un regard inquiet et désespérer.

**Mukuro**: Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsunayoshi. Détends-toi simplement.

T**suna**: Mais je s...

Ils fut couper dans son élan par les lèvres de Mukuro sur les siennes. Il profita du baiser quand il sentit le membre de son gardien a l'entrée de son intimité. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'illusionniste et ferma les yeux, lui faisant confiance. Mukuro commença donc a pénétrer l'intimité de Tsuna tout doucement. Le Vongola ne sentit qu'une légère douleur au début, rien de bien méchant, mais, a partir de la, les choses se compliquèrent. Tsuna avait tellement mal qu'il arrêta le baiser, plongeant sa tête et par la même occasion ses dents dans le cou de Mukuro pour retenir un cri de douleur. Ce dernier sentit bien la morsure du plus jeune mais n'y prêta pas attention, après tout ça ne devait même pas représenter le quart de la douleur de Tsuna, il continua donc doucement jusqu'à finalement arriver au bout. Il ne bougea plus et baissa les yeux vers Tsuna, quelques larmes perlaient a ses yeux. Tsuna lâcha le cou de son gardien, découvrant avec horreur une trainée de sang a la forme d'une morsure. Il voulut passer sa main sur sa bouche pour essuyer le liquide carmin mais Mukuro le devança et l'embrassa, un baiser au gout redut métallique par le sang de l'illusionniste. Après avoir arrêter le baiser, il lécha tendrement la trainée d'hémoglobine sur le menton de Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: Dé... Désolé Mukuro... je...

**Mukuro**: Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'est rien sentit.

Gros mensonge, la douleur était tel qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur pulsait dans son cou. Mais au lieu de se préoccuper des choses désagréables, il se concentra sur la chaleur de l'intimité du plus jeune autour de son membre. Il aurait jamais crut que sa puisse être aussi bon de le faire avec un autre mec. Mais de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tsuna et celui-ci lui convenait très bien. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Tsuna pour lui demander silencieusement la permission que ce dernier lui accorda d'un joli sourire bien qu'un peu nerveux. Il commença alors un très léger mouvement de va et viens, voyant bien que Tsuna avait encore un peu mal puis au fur et a mesure, il se détendit. L'illusionniste entama donc des va et viens plus rapide et un peu plus fort. Tsuna commençait a trouver ça agréable et Mukuro lui fit voir les étoiles en touchant une première fois sa prostate. Tsuna poussa un gémissement aigu.

**Tsuna**: Mukuro... Plus... plus vite s'i... s'il te plait... Hnnn

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ A tes ordres, Boss.

Mukuro accéléra la cadence, touchant a chaque fois la prostate du plus jeune qui était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Mukuro sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder a venir, les gémissement aucunement retenu de Tsuna n'arrangeant rien. Alors il prit dans sa main droite le membre de Tsuna pour y exercer un va et viens au même rythme que ses va et viens a lui et de sa main gauche, il prit le bras droit de Tsuna, l'incitant a passer ses bras autour de sa nuque, ce que ce dernier fit sans rechigner, le regard embué de plaisir. Mukuro accéléra encore la cadence et alors que Tsuna se cambrait une dernière fois sous la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il ressentait, Mukuro se libéra lui aussi dans un râle rauque. Il resta quelques secondes sur Tsuna, reprenant son souffle puis il se retira, se posa sur le côté avant de ramener le corps d'un Tsuna essoufflé entre ses bras et de ramener la couverture sur eux, reprenant leur position initiale, avec quelques vêtements en moins... Le calme emplissait la pièce quand soudain Tsuna poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, allongeant ses jambes le plus possible.

**Tsuna**: Ça faisait moins mal pendant qu'on le faisait...

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ C'est normal c'était ta première fois, tu va boité pendant quelques jours mais la douleur devrait être supportable.

**Tsuna**: Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire au autres moi ?

**Mukuro**: Tu leur diras que ton gardien de la Brume peut se montrer douer pour certains sports Kufufu~

Tsuna piqua un fard et cacha sa tête dans le cou de Mukuro qui rigolait de la réaction de son amant. Contrôlant son fou rire, il releva la tête de Tsuna et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, beaucoup plus soft que ceux échanger il y a quelques instant. Après le baiser, Tsuna sentit ses yeux se fermer et il ne put retenir un bâillement. Mukuro lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux puis l'emmena dans sa chambre, lui passant son pyjama et le mettant au lit. Pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, il rangea tout ce qui aurait put porter la confusion et amena une boite de doliprane a coté du lit de Tsuna ainsi qu'une bassine remplie d'eau et un gant qu'il déposa sur le bas du dos de Tsuna. Il changerait le gant de place en entendant les autres rentrer, le mettant sur sa tête. Et ils leurs diraient qu'il avait trouver le pauvre petit Vongola allongé par terre évanouit dans la rue et qu'il l'avait ramené et s'en était occupé, ne voyant personne revenir. Après tout, il est la brume, le mensonge qui se cache dans la vérité et la vérité qui se dissimule dans le mensonge. A 19h, commençant a fatiguer, il mit le gant de Tsuna sur son front et s'assit par terre, sa tête dans ses bras, ceux-ci sur le lit de Tsuna et il s'endormit. Quel boucan ça ferait quand les autres découvrirait ça... Mais bon c'était toujours mieux que si ils avaient été découverts nus tout les deux dans le canapé sous une couverture a dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre. Vivement le prochain jour ou les agaçant humains vivants dans cette maison laisserait a nouveau le petit Tsuna seul.

La dernière pensée qu'eut Mukuro avant de s'endormir fut que finalement, la neige n'était pas si froide que ça, elle leurs avait même permit de se trouver l'un et l'autre. Quelle phrasé dénuée de sens : La chaleur de l'hiver ! Kufufu~

**Owari.**

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila ! =D

**Mukuro**: ... _*sourit*_

**Tsuna**: Ano... Mukuro ? Pourquoi tu sourit ?

**Mukuro**: C'est évident. Kufufu~ Parce que je suis le Seme.

**Akisa**: En même temp... Bref ! Review ? =3


End file.
